


One Year Love

by ShadowMelody



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, F/M, Love, Manga, TG, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMelody/pseuds/ShadowMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should Kaneki get Touka for their Anniversary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Love

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers/Keychains

Our one year together is approaching, and I am seriously nervous. I have never had a girlfriend in my life, and she really is a tough one. I love her so much, I decided to go ask Hide what I should do for Touka. 

“I really don’t know what to get Touka for our one year anniversary! She never really wants anything, she quite bland when it comes to gifts.” I said to Hide

“Maybe you should take her on a library date! Your last one went pretty well.”, said Hide hysterically.

“Not funny, but maybe i should give her a book though?” 

“Err, I don’t think she even finish any of the books you gave her in the past” 

We converse for a long time but nothing seem right, also because Hide was just messing with me the whole time; but I know he truly cares.

Hide shouted out “FLOWERS!”

I said softly (Intimidated by how loud he said that) “I don’t believe Touka would want flowers she is really tomboyish.”

“Pleaseeee, every girl loves flowers” said Hide, “They’re a whole bunch of different ones! roses,carnations,lilies! I know them all!”

Surprise by Hide I said “Wow how do you know all these flowers?!?”

“I do my research, I believe you should go with Red and White roses to show your unity that you will always love each other!” proclaimed Hide.

Surprise once more “That sounds great, do you know where to get them at?

“Sure do! Theres a shop right around the corner from here!”

“Sweet lets go there! Right before my anniversary date tomorrow with Touka”

After picking up the flowers right before out date I rush over to the park, waiting for me is Touka in a gorgeous dress. I am holding the flowers behind my back.

“Wow I never see you ever in a dress is today a special day?”

“Yes you stupid dork, it’s our anniversary.” She said with anger in her tone

“I know, I know I was just messing with you.”

“What’s in your hands?”

“Some flow...”

She grasp my hands and reveals the flowers.

“Flowers! Who would of known that you could be so romantic”

Shock by her reaction I said “Do you like them? I didn’t know what to get you since you're so unique… In a good way”

“Of course I do, they look wonderful” 

Now sitting on a park bench she leans closer to me and we kiss and she said “Guess what I got you, a book made by me with all the reasons why I love you”.


End file.
